Aqueous chemical fluid leaks can occur in commercial, industrial and residential environments. Aqueous chemical fluid leaks can cause serious damage to various types of components, especially components that are sensitive to aqueous chemical fluids. For example, certain types of aqueous chemicals are capable of dissolving insulation on wires. Other types of aqueous chemical fluids may have a corrosive effect on other materials, such as metal. Hence, early detection of aqueous chemical leaks can be very beneficial.
The process of detecting aqueous chemical leaks can employ the use of a detection cable that is connected to a monitor that provides an alarm upon detection of a leak. The alarm can be an auditory alarm and/or can communicate the alarm information through various communication devices. Monitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,212,009 and 6,144,209, and in the U.S. non-provisional application filed May 12, 2009, by Donald M. Raymond, entitled Twisted Leak Detection Cable”, which are specifically incorporated herein by reference for all they disclose and teach.